Death of a country
by Violetta Nightroad
Summary: Just a story based of the idea that a country dies when no one cares for it anymore


Me: I do not own Hetalia in any way...though i wish i did TT^TT

Canada: Shes crying again *sighs* look Violet, England!

Me: England! *goes to glomp*

Canada: Now that thats over please enjoy...if you can -.-

* * *

><p><span>The death of a country, the lonely heart leaves<span>

As he fell on the battlefield his he felt the pain of the bullet that just pierced his chest.

"Damn it, hit again..." He tries to stand up but realises this time, he's not healing like normal.

"W-what the hell! Why can't i move" just then a medic rushes to him and tries to fix his wound.

"Sir, news just in, we have no allies now, France has sided with the others...we're alone in this war now"

Prussia puts on a mask of arrogance to hide the betrayal he felt, his best friend has even left him alone...he obviously isn't wanted.

"kesesese, its fine, who needs that Francy pants anyway, we're stronger than these losers" inside he felt it, he felt alone like no one cared, he was never well like but he always at least had his trio, but first Spain sides with Romano the France leave without a fucking reason, why?...

He gets lifted onto a stretcher and taken to the medic tent where he is monitored over a few weeks, however, there are complications, he isn't healing, and no matter what the doctors do nothing works. His wound is infecting, he's losing his appetite and he's just...going, and no one understands why. It's like, he's given up on himself the eyes, once so full of mischief and life are dulling, becoming glass and doll like...

During the time he's there, Prussia reflects on his life, what he did, what he wishes he had done and the people in his life. He didn't have many but deep down, he cared for the people who were with him but, now he realises, they don't care about him. If they did they would be fucking here with him! Damn it, damn it all. Silent tears stream down his face, no one cares, and they left him to die alone! He knows that for some reason he's as good as dead now, it's obvious. "_Why? Why me?"_ He keeps repeating in his head over and over.

Over the next few days his condition became critical; he was running a fever and puking constantly. The doctors where trying all they could but eventually it became too much...even they gave up on him, just like everyone else did...

It happened in the middle of the night, his fever peaked, he could barely breath and he was tired, so tired. All the Prussia wanted to do was sleep, he was alone with only the sound of more gunshots to keep him company and the gentle snoring of the patient in the bed next to his, for the last time, he closed his eyes and they didn't open again.

Not long after his death the doctors notified his brother of what had happened, at first Germany didn't care, honestly he was busy dealing with his own country and it would be easier for him if his idiot of a brother was gone. Yes he wasn't happy he was dead but, he could live with it, in fact life would be easier without him around, Even at the funeral not many people care Hungary _cried _for him, she isn't a good actress, but yeah, no one honestly cared. All he ever was to them was a annoyance, that's all.

Things were going fine but slowly, Germany began to miss his brother, he missed the annoying albino, sure without him he could get his work done easier and he wasn't missing 10 Euros every time he opened his wallet but, he was still his brother.

One night when he was missing his brother he went out to his grave. Walking up to the grave he saw it was the barest one, most had flowers from loved ones one them but Prussia's and his was empty, uncared for and lonely looking. Kneeling by the Grave he suddenly felt even worse. He cried, he cried for his fallen brother, he cried for the times he should have told him he cared, but most of all he cried for the lonely heart that must have been shattered so many times and never repaired. He was a terrible brother; he should have done more for him.

At this point Germany was a crying, unaware of the person watching him until he felt small hands pull on his sleeve. "Kesesese, why are you crying? That's unawesom"

Germany looked down to see a small child that looked so much like his brother...acted like him to. "Why are you here all alone little one?"

"Because I am the awesome new Prussia and I just turned up here..." the child, New Prussia, looks down at his feet. Right there he looked scared and vulnerable, like he was unsure of the world around him.

"Well I am Germany; look I know you're probably scared b-"he was cut off by a very panicked chibi.

"S-scared, I'm not scared; I'm too awesome for that!"

Germany smiled at this, he was so much like him, and someone had given him a second chance. However this time, he was going to do it right, he was going to be the best brother he could to the chibi before him.

"How would you like to come with me? I have some potatoes and wurst back at my house if you like them?"

"kesesese, awesome free food" with that the chibi climbed on his back "move it come one, I want food!"

Germany laughs inwardly at the behaviour, he was glad his brother was back and from now on he'll make Prussia's life a life worth living.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, Reviews are appreciated but not necessary<p> 


End file.
